Remembering yesterday
by alleymagic5
Summary: Reid is attacked in his apartment and the killer promises to come back to finish the job. However, with Reid unable to remember, can he and his team survive a second attack? No slash or pairings
1. Panic

**Hi! This is my first try at fanfiction so all reviews are welcome. I'm open to criticism, but don't go too hard on me I'm new :) if I get good reviews I will update!**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Spencer Reid sighed as he stepped into his apartment, closing the door behind him and leaning wearily against it. It had been a hard few days. Their last case had involved young teen girls disappearing from their homes at night, only to turn up in the middle of the woods dead, days later with stab wounds to their face, and stomach. The team had linked the crimes to a young teacher who was involved with all the victims and had eventually gotten a full confession. The man would never see the light of day again. However, even knowing that fact was not helping Reid. The last victim, 16 year old Megan Davis, had been killed less than twenty minutes before they had captured the un-sub. If only Reid had figured it out faster. If only the team had arrived sooner. They wouldn't have had to tell her parents that there only child was gone.

Reid moved slowly to his bed room and pulled off his shoes before falling into bed. He was asleep in minutes. But it didn't last long. Barely an hour later Reid was woken by the sound of breaking glass and sat up, instantly wide awake, as he reached for his gun. Before he could touch it a shot rang out. Reid screamed in pain as a burning sensation filled his arm causing it to go limp. He looked down and saw his blood dripping steadily on the floor. Carefully Reid lifted his eyes to the door way.

A dark figure was outlined, his face covered with a dark sinister looking mask.

"Don't move." A gruff voice demanded, his gun still trained on Spencer, who sat clutching his arm, trying to control the bleeding.

He had no choice but to remain where he was and watch, his eyes wide with pain and fear as the figure stepped into the room and swiped Reid's gun from the side table. He moved so he was directly in front of him and Reid could see him smile through the dark mask.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" He whispered, his voice filled with panic as he tried to move away, to find something, anything he could use to defend himself.

The answering voice was completely calm and emotionless

"Don't talk Spencer." He said both guns now trained on the FBI agent. Reid instantly froze

"No! Please!" he begged.

A single shot rang out….


	2. Burning

**Hi! Thank you all for the great reviews. I know the last chapter was short. It was just a teaser to see if anyone was interested. I intend to update whenever I can but writing takes time. And with sports, school, and work, time is not something I have.**

**Please review! Oh, by the way, I do not own criminal minds or any of its characters. If I did I would not have to post my ideas on here.**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Reid clenched his eyes shut when he heard the gunshot, expecting the worst. He felt the predictable burst of pain, but what surprised him was it seemed to be in the same arm.

In his condition, it had taken him a few seconds to register that he was still alive. As he opened his eyes he saw the man staring down at him.

"This is just your warning. See if you can figure it out." he said lightly, seeming amused at the thought. He turned and was gone.

Reid let him go, there wasn't much choice, he had no weapon and the masked man had stolen his cell phone. Reid's mind was dark and hazy from the pain. He had been shot before, in the leg, but this was different.

Reid could feel a strange burning in his arm, as if it was on fire. He already felt exhausted, presumably from loss of blood. Judging from the stain on the bed and floor he had lost a lot.

"Get help, get help!" His sluggish mind whispered.

Reid grabbed his keys with his good hand and left the apartment. His arm was throbbing and his mind wasn't being logical. He never ever considered going to a neighbor. Instead he got in his car, gritting his teeth with pain when his arm bumped the door, and began to drive using one hand. Slowly Reid headed to the closest place he knew of.

His other arm was still dripping, mostly from the newest hole. His gaze began to get cloudy as he pulled up the winding drive way of the small mansion and got out. Carefully, he maneuvered his arm so it wouldn't touch the door on the way out.

It wasn't until then that he really looked at his wounds. His whole sleeve was coated in dark blood, and he could see it pooling out of two small holes. It looked about as bad as it felt, Reid decided, as the deep throbbing pain pulsed through his arm.

Now feeling woozy, Reid stumbled to the door and rang the bell.

Considering that it was the middle of the night, the door opened pretty quickly to reveal Rossi, looking not at all happy at having been woken up. His expression changed when he saw who was at the door.

"Reid?"

His eyes zeroed in on the blood soaked arm.

"oh my god, what the hell happened!?"

He gasped in horror as Reid opened his mouth to speak then gave up and fell limply to the floor.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**

"Reid, Reid, Reid!"

Loud voices called him, pulling him back through the hazy darkness.

_What did they want?_ he painfully wrenched open his eyes to see a worried face staring back at him, his mouth was moving as though he was trying to tell him something. The man looked so worried that Reid found himself straining his ears to hear the words.

"Reid! Reid, the medics are on their way!" he said softly, "Please stay awake."

Reid was confused, who was this? He felt like he knew, but the name was hidden to him.

"How.." Reid muttered

"Rossi called me." Hotch answered the unspoken question.

"Rossi?" He whispered, still confused.

Hotch's frown deepened, "You showed up at Rossi's house, you have been shot in the arm. Don't you remember anything?"

Shot? Reid attempted to move his arm to look and, of course, was rewarded with a burst of pain. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, waiting for it to subside. Hotch and Rossi both immediately moved closer to him.

"Reid!" They called out worriedly.

"I'm ok." Reid panted, opening his eyes to prove it. At that moment the ambulance arrived, sirens blaring, and Reid found himself painfully pushed onto a stretcher and loaded into the back. The doors shut and were gone in an instant leaving Rossi and Hotch staring at the empty couch.

Rossi was the first to speak

"We need to go to the hospital" he stated, "We can take my car, call the others and let them know."

Hotch nodded and followed Rossi, sadly pulling out his phone on the way, he began to dial.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Morgan was not happy, to say the least, when the shrill ringing of his phone woke him. Groaning, he glanced at the clock. 4:33 AM, it was way too early to be awake.

Morgan closed his eyes again, seriously considering ignoring the phone. It obviously couldn't take a hint as the ringing seemed to grow even longer. Morgan sighed and snapped open his cell.

"Hello?" he muttered angrily.

"Morgan, it's Hotch."

At the sound of Hotch's voice, coated with worry, Morgan sat up.

"Hotch? Whats wrong?" he demanded, as his mind immediately brought up all the worst possibilities.

"It's Reid" Hotch stated, "Rossi found him on his porch covered in blood. He has been shot in the arm. We are almost at the hospital"

Morgan was already up pulling on his clothes

_Oh no, why is it always Reid?_ He thought sadly, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

With that he hung up the phone and ran out of his apartment, the door slamming behind him.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**I hope you liked it. **

**I need some help please, in an upcoming chapter I want to do another characters point of view, but am lost for which character to do. Suggestions please! Thank you**!


	3. Waiting

**Hi everyone! Sorry it has been so long, but I have never been so busy! This chapter might be short. I have a very limited time to write before work, so I will do as much as I can.**

**Thank you all for your viewpoint suggestions. My first three responses were for JJ so I will do her.**

**I still do not own Criminal Minds.**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Morgan made it to the hospital in record time, meeting Emily at the door. She looked just as worried as he felt.

Together they hurried through the emergency room, finding Hotch and Rossi standing together in the corner, both looking up as the two arrived, J.J not far behind them.

"How is he?" J.J demanded, her voice soft. She looked as though she wanted to cry.

Rossi was the one who answered, "We don't know anything else. He showed up at my door about an hour ago. It looked like he had already lost a lot of blood before he passed out..."

Rossi trailed off and sat down, carefully studying his hands. J.J and Emily also sat down, close to each other, both drawing from the others strength while Hotch remained perfectly still where he was leaning against the wall.

Morgan began to pace slowly up and down in front of them all. Together, they waited.

The clock moved agonizingly slow. So slowly in fact, that Hotch began to wonder if it even worked, or if it was only a cruel trick.

Silence radiated throughout the waiting room, with visiting hours long since over it felt like the only noise in the world came from the distant whirring of machines and the steady click of keys as the desk nurse typed. Hotch was grateful for the emptiness, his team was barely holding it together as it was.

Garcia had joined them, now crying softly as Morgan tried to comfort her, then gave up and resumed his pacing. Emily and Rossi sat near them, with their eyes trained on the floor while J.J sat close by, a few silent tears slipping down her own cheeks as she thought about Spence.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Dr. Camin paused in the waiting room, clutching her clip board tightly, her trained eyes quickly sweeping the room, looking for the family of her newest patient. To her surprise she saw only what appeared to be a randomly mixed group of people, none of them baring any resemblance to each other, nor the face picture clipped to her file. She cleared her throat to call out,

"Spencer Reid?"

Immediately all eyes turned to her and she found herself surrounded. "Are you family?" she asked disbelievingly. The older man in front responded with a firm yes, and she received quick nods of yes from everyone else present. With a sigh the doctor introduced herself and began to make the report.

"Mr. Reid..." she began, then stopped short as 6 tired voices whispered "doctor" in unison.

"Ah yes..." she corrected and continued on, slightly annoyed, "He has suffered from multiple shots to his right arm."

The whole group cringed, Dr. Camin kept talking, "Luckily the bullets missed any major arteries and we were able to repair the muscle damage. He should regain full use of the arm in time."

This news was well received. Each "family member" visibly relaxed and she heard at least one sigh of relief. She hated to say the rest.

"However, the bullets were laced with some sort of chemical. Our labs are working to find out what it is, but we are unable to treat him as of now. Spencer has not woken up yet. I am very sorry."

Predictably, this news did not go over as well. The older man, with a stern face, instantly regained his panicked expression, as did the rest of the group.

"What?" he almost yelled, "When will he wake up?"

Dr. Camin looked him in the eye, "Like I said, we do not know what he has received. He could wake up now, or he could go into a coma. I am so sorry."

The whole bunch looked lost and she noticed two had begun to cry again.

"You may see him now, if you would like to." she added gently. They all looked up, seeming sad, but hopeful, as they followed her to the room of their missing family member.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The doctor showed them to a room and reminded them to call if anything changed, then hurried back down the hall, already moving on to a new person who needed her help.

The six of them now alone, Rossi stepped up and pushed open the thick wood door, allowing the whole team to enter the cold, bare room.

On the bed lay Reid, looking for all the world as though he was dead, with only the steady beeping of the monitors telling them otherwise. His arm was wrapped tightly and immobilized to prevent further injury. Without the blood it did not look so bad, Reid seemed to be just sleeping. Sadly the other members of their small team knew otherwise.

JJ gasped, amazed at how young and weak he looked, surrounded by the machines, and moved forward to grab his hand. She sank into a chair by his side. The others spread out throughout the small room all wanting to stay as close to Reid as possible.

Hotch glanced up at the clock again, it inched forward, still slowly ticking.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**Sorry, that's all the time I have for now, better a short chapter then none at all right?**

**Hope you guys thought it was okay.**

**I did not have time to add the J.J point of view. But it will definitely be in the next chapter.**


	4. Poison

**Hello again! Sorry it has been a while since I last posted. I have a new person editing my stories so I hope there are no errors, and as promised, this chapter has the J.J view point.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**BTW, I still don't own criminal minds.**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

JJ gently released Reid's hand and stood up, carefully moving her fingers to restore feeling to them. She had been sitting at his side for nearly an hour and there was no sign of change.

She walked softly to the door, so as not to wake Morgan and Garcia, who had fallen asleep sitting upright in their chairs. JJ knew that when they awoke they would be angry at themselves for having slept. And, because of this, she had considered waking them, but there really wasn't much they could do now but wait, and the others pretty much had that covered.

Emily had slid into the seat JJ had recently left and was now holding on to Reid's hand, her lips moving slowly as she spoke to him, hoping to offer him some encouragement. JJ sighed and offered her a slight smile which Emily managed to return, then shoved open the wooden door and stepped into the hallway.

Hotch was at the end of the hallway talking loudly to a young female nurse. JJ understood how Hotch felt, she was feeling the same. But still, she took pity on the girl, who looked absolutely terrified, and walked over to her boss.

He turned as he heard his name called and the nurse took this as an opportunity to escape. She disappeared down another hallway as fast as possible leaving Hotch staring after her with annoyance.

"It's not going to help, you know" JJ offered.

"It might. I need to talk to the doctor." Hotch replied seemingly looking past her as if scoping out his next target.

JJ's eyes widened in surprise, "Why? What do you know, did something else happen?!"

"I don't know. I think I noticed something, and it could be very bad. Reid..." Hotch trailed off as he spotted the doctor, exiting a nearby room. Quickly he began to walk after her, leaving JJ alone once again, now she was even more worried.

_"What else had happened?"_ She wondered, confused.

Whatever it was had been big enough to worry Hotch that thought scared JJ more than anything.

She loved Reid. He was like a little brother to her and she could not imagine what would happen if he did not wake up. He had been through so much in such a short time, and now he was hurt again.

No, not hurt. Poisoned.

Somebody had shot and poisoned sweet, innocent Reid. That alone was unbelievable. People being poisoned like that did not happen in real life. She had been in the FBI for years, but still, the only place she had seen something like this was in horror movies.

What was even worse was that they had no idea what this poison was. Shouldn't doctors know everything!? How could they possibly just leave Reid there, unmoving, waiting to see if he would awake!?

JJ frowned, pulling herself out of the thoughts. She knew she was being illogical. The doctors were doing the best they could, and she knew from experience that sometimes your best was all you could do. Besides, these sad thoughts were not helping Spence. She had to get back to him, to be there when he woke up.

Because he would wake up, she knew him. Knew that he would fight the poison. And when he did come out of this coma they would all be there for him. They would find out who did this.

In the meantime JJ still had a reason for coming out to the hall. She knew Will would be waiting up for her, and she needed to call and let him know what was going on. Silently promising herself to get the truth out of Hotch as soon as possible, she flipped up her phone and dialed the number.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Hotch watched Dr. Camin walk away. She had spoken to him briefly and let him voice his concerns. Although the doctor had to rush to a new patient she had appeared worried, and promised to stop by later, leading Hotch to believe that it was definitely not good.

Not having anything else to occupy his time with, he moved back down the hall and followed JJ as she re-entered the hospital room. Despite his best attempt at staying quiet he accidentally let the door fall loudly into the frame. Morgan and Garcia both jumped and opened their eyes. Morgan made a face, seeming disgusted with himself at having fallen asleep.

"Are there any changes?" Morgan asked as Hotch opened his mouth to ask the same question.

Rossi and Emily both sadly shook their heads no. Hotch sighed in disappointment, moving to lean against the wall. He just wanted to rest and stop thinking for a little while.

"Hotch?" he heard a soft voice call his name and looked up.

Of course JJ would want to know what he had asked the doctor deciding to get it over with Hotch moved to face the room and began to speak.

"When Reid woke up at Rossi's he was acting strange. At first I figured it was because of the pain, or maybe he had hit his head when he fell, but I have been thinking about it. The way he looked at us... I don't think he recognized us."

Hotch looked around, although, as profiler's, they were good at hiding their feelings he could tell they were all anxious and nervous, "I asked the doctor, she said that memory loss and brain damage is not uncommon with poisoning. Many poisons damage brain cells. And it may be permanent."

"I was thinking about that too." Rossi added. "I think your right. The look on his face... I have never seen it before. He looked so confused."

Morgan closed his eyes in frustration and leaned back into the chair, "It's always Reid, isn't it" he muttered softly.

The rest of the team nodded sadly, quietly accepting this new development. Now, even if Reid woke up he might never be the same again.

Hotch knew how much Reid depended on his mind, and everything he remembered. How could Reid possibly deal with the loss of all that? Especially without the support of the team, if he had forgotten them.

After that there was nothing left to say, and they stayed mostly silent, waiting for a change. It was an hour later before the door moved again. Dr. Camin entered and wasted no time at getting to the point.

"We have identified the poison."


	5. Searching

_**The next chapter is here! i hope you like it.**_

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited this story. Special thanks to FudoTwin17 for the awesome, positive review that inspired me to add an update.**

**I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters...yet. :)**

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

"Dr. Reid was poisoned with vinyl chloride, a poison rarely used as a weapon, but not hard to get a hold of, if you know what you're looking for. It is used in a variety of plastics, furniture and even paper. I have treated many cases of people being exposed to it."

"So you _can _treat it?" Rossi echoed hopefully

Dr. Camin shifted uncomfortably and scanned the room before continuing "As I was saying, I have seen many cases of people being exposed to it, mainly by inhaling the poison for too long, but I have never seen a case of it being injected straight into the blood stream, especially in such a violent way. The poison, combined with shock and loss of blood is no doubt what caused the reaction we've seen. I will increase the amount of fluid he receives, other than that it is up to him."

"Then he _will _wake up." Morgan was standing now, looking down at his friend, "Reid is strong, stronger then he looks, and he has gotten through worse. He _will _wake up."

Dr. Camin simply nodded, refusing to take away their stubborn confidence. "I hope your right" she turned and left the room, promising to send a nurse in soon to adjust the IV.

Hotch glanced at his watch. It was now a little after six in the morning.

"They are doing all they can for Reid. We need to find out who did this. JJ, I assume you will be staying?" he asked looking over at her. She nodded and the rest of the team followed him out the door, looking relieved that Reid would not be left alone.

Arriving at the parking lot, the team divided, Hotch and Rossi took the car they had come in, while Morgan rode in Emily's car. Garcia rode alone, eager to get back to the BAU and find the man who had injured a member of her family. The remaining four arrived at Reid's building and entered the lobby. Then, after flashing their badges at the desk, and receiving a key for the door they ignored the elevator and, instead, took the stairs to Reid's apartment.

They were not surprised to see that the borrowed key would be worthless; his door stood slightly open, light from the windows creating dancing shadows on the dark hall floor. Hotch nudged it open with his foot, both hands already on the gun held straight out in front of him.

The rest of the team filed in after him, quickly and efficiently searching the small apartment. No one was surprised to hear shouts of "clear" echoing from each room, they hadn't expected to find anyone, not hours after the assault, but the search was protocol.

Rossi, having stayed near the door, was looking with sadness at the small drops of blood that dotted the floor, creating a careful pattern of Reid's last steps.

Emily, meanwhile, found herself entering the bed room, but froze when she saw the sheets, stiff from the blood coating one edge. "Hotch?" she called out tentatively, knowing the others would come as well. Within a minute she could feel them behind her, but they said nothing as they all took in what was before them.

Hotch swallowed as the silence thickened, then cleared his throat and spoke, "We need to stop this, I know Reid is much more than just a victim, but for right now we need to treat him as one. He is counting on us to catch the man who shot him." Morgan, Rossi, and Emily nodded, their faces set into profiling mode.

"There's no sign of forced entry." Hotch started them off.

"Reid was tired when he left yesterday," Morgan remembered, the last case was a bad one, "Could he have left the door unlocked?"

"Maybe," Rossi admitted "but Reid is not one to be careless, even when tired."

"So the unsub had a key." Emily voiced the most logical solution. "But how?" no one had an answer to this question.

Morgan stepped to the front door "Okay, I'm the unsub. I somehow have a key to this door, that takes planning. Reid being attacked was definitely not spur of the moment. So I wait, I watch Reid get home, see him turn off the lights, and wait until I am sure he must be asleep. Then I enter the building."

Emily moved to the door and continued "I use the key and come inside."

Rossi stopped her, "There is no sign of anything being touched or taken, I don't think the unsub was looking for anything."

"Right, so I go straight to Reid's bedroom. He wakes up, sees me and probably tries to find something to defend himself with." Emily's eyes searched the room for his gun and saw nothing but a case of bullets sitting on a suspiciously empty nightstand "Reid's gun was probably there. He reaches for it and I shoot, then I probably take the gun."

"He had nothing on him when we found him." Hotch added

"Okay, so I take everything else too. Reid couldn't even call for help." Emily muttered with disgust, "Then I shoot him again for good measure."

Rossi raised his eyebrows at her tone, and voiced his thoughts "The only motive at this point seems to be to poison. And if he wanted Reid dead why not just shoot him someplace else and get it over with?"

For a second time the team was out of things to say. They pondered the question is silence for a few seconds but were startled out of their thoughts by the ringing of a phone. Hotch pulled his cell out of his pocket and glanced at the screen before clicking it on. "Garcia? You're on speaker"

"Hello my loves," Garcia responded in her usual colorful way, but this time her tone didn't match the words. "I hacked into the camera system outside Reid's apartment."

"Thanks Garcia, I think we're done here anyway. We'll be there in ten minutes." Hotch hung up and headed to the door with Rossi, Emily and Morgan trailing behind.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Garcia sighed, looking nervously at the screens lined up in front of her. She knew that she could easily watch the tape herself, it seemed foolish to call the whole team back when she didn't even know if there was anything useful on it. However she could not make herself press play, in the back of her mind she couldn't stop remembering the last time she had been forced to watch videos of Reid, Tobias Henkel, those images would most likely never leave her. She couldn't stand seeing something like that again. Besides, she reasoned, the team would probably want to see the tape anyway. She sat back and waited for her team, knowing that they would understand.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

Hotch had just reached Garcia's office when a phone went off again, this time it was Emily's. She clicked on the speaker before answering

"JJ? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's Reid, his vitals are dropping"

"We're on our way" Emily hung up without waiting for a response and half-ran to the cars with the rest of the BAU. They sped back to the hospital they had just left. Once more hoping for the best.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

**Sorry for ending the chapter like that, but I couldn't help myself.**

**Is Reid going to wake up?**


	6. Dreams

**Sorry this chapter took so long **

**I own nothing.**

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

He was floating, and that was all he knew. There was nothing. The darkness, once his greatest fear, now covered him like a blanket. Nothing was everything, and nothing was all there was. It stayed like that, in perfect silence, until he saw them.

He had never seen these people before. They shifted in front of him, a thousand distant faces, each one contorted in expressions of grief, of pain, of fear. One thousand mouths opened at once, a silent plea forming on each pair of lips "Help. Help us."

The words rippled in tides across the sea of faces, haunted souls with desperate eyes, begging to be saved. And Reid could do nothing. A part of him knew that this was a dream, knew that this couldn't happen, and yet he also knew that it was impossible to dream of people you didn't know, knew that the mind can only show images that have already been seen, and he had never seen these haunted figures before in his life.

"Remember us, remember. You promised you would not forget." The words formed as one again.

"I don't know you." Reid gasped quietly, slowly moving away.

"Please."

This cry was different. It came from a single voice, soft and desperate. Reid froze, his eyes searching the crowd. One by one the faces parted and a young boy stepped forward. Reid gasped in surprise and horror "Riley Jenkins…." he murmured to himself. And suddenly he knew.

The faces spun around him, each one now with a name, an age, a family, and a time of death. The victims his team had been to slow to save. They moved closer, surrounding him, suffocating him with their presence.

"I'm so sorry!" He begged, his voice strained with choked back tears "I am so, so sorry" Reid began to back away again, faster this time. It wasn't a dream. It was too real, too true. He couldn't wake up. Vaguely, he remembered something he had read a long time ago, in dreams time makes no sense. It changes constantly. Reid glanced down at his watch 7:23am. He looked up into the sea of faces one more time, then back down to the clock, 3:12pm. And Reid was floating again.

**CMCMCMCMCMCMCM**

The darkness had not left. Reid had no idea when he first became aware of the change, all he knew was that the voices were surrounding him again. It was the same, he was back. And this time he couldn't see them.

The shadowy curtain refused to yield, and he could not see the figures that he was sure still haunted him.

The same, but worse.

And now there was pain. At first it was just a dull aching, then a burning, it stretched and grew until it filled his arm, his head, and soon his whole body ached from it.

"They are killing me," He thought fearfully, "This is their last revenge."

The voices grew louder and the pain stronger with each passing second. Reid began to panic, he knew he needed to escape, but how? It suddenly dawned on him that he could feel his body, he knew that he was laying down. A bed?

He had to get out.

Reid summoned all his strength and pushed himself up.

A voice screamed out his name, louder than the rest, and sounding vaguely familiar, his eyes opened in surprise.

"Well that explains the darkness." He noted with relief that none of the victims were here in his new world, instead the voices seemed to belong to a group of people surrounding his bed.

He knew them, of this he was sure. Maybe they were the killers? He had to wake up. Frantically he searched for his watch but found that his left arm would not move. The people moved quickly towards him and gripped his arms, pushing him back, their voices mixed as they all tried to calm him down. "A watch, I need my watch" he heard his voice gasp.

"It's okay, calm down Reid, you are going to be okay but you need to stop."

Reid continued to struggle, oblivious to their worried pleas; suddenly a phone was forced into his hand. He gripped it and immediately froze, quiet sighs of relief echoed from all around the room and the arms released their grip. Reid forced open the phone. 8:15 He snapped it shut and immediately opened it again 8:15. Reid smiled in relief and fell back against the bed, seconds later he was asleep.

**CMCMCMCMCMCM**

Morgan fidgeted in the hard chair, casting anxious glances at the hospital bed.

A quick glance at the machines spread across the room confirmed that nothing had changed.

He was still in the same room waiting for Reid to wake up, again. So far he had woken up twice. The first time had been right after the team arrived, the kid had bolted upright in his bed and begun grabbing at his bandaged arm, a confused and terrified look on his pale face.

Morgan had jumped at Reid's sudden movement then stood up and moved to the side of the bed, along with the rest of the team, hoping to calm him down and stop him from further injuring himself. Reid had panicked at their touch and started to murmur frantically about a watch. It wasn't until Hotch had guessed what he wanted and shoved his cell phone into Reid's hands that he had calmed down and fallen back asleep.

The second time had been about thirty minutes later.

This time it had been more gradual. He had opened his eyes slowly and seemed calm. He had not said anything this time, but he stayed awake much longer and seemed to be listening to them speaking, although his eyes were glassy and unfocused.

It had been twenty minutes since then and Reid was still sleeping. The doctor had promised them that he was out of the coma and would now be simply sleeping, allowing his body the time it needed to destroy the poison. This, she assured them all, was normal and expected.

Relieved at knowing the worst was over; Hotch had ordered his team to go home, rest, and be ready. They would need to find out who did this as soon as possible. JJ, of course needed to get back to Henry so Morgan had decided to stay behind and wait, after promising Hotch that he would at least try to sleep.

Of course, sleep had not come and he found himself wishing for a book or case file, something to do with his time. His thoughts took him to Reid. They knew he would be okay, now that he was out of the coma, but so far he had given no sign of recognizing the team and now memory loss was Morgan's biggest worry. Permanent memory loss would kill Reid, and devastate his friends.

Speaking of friends, how had the attacker gotten a key to Reid's apartment? He must have known him. Reid would not give a key to just anybody. Morgan cringed at the thought of someone Reid trusted betraying him like that. Silently he wished they had seen the security tape for Reid's apartment, they needed some answers, soon. He had to get this guy before... Morgan's train of thought ended as he glanced back to the bed, Reid was awake again and had turned his head so he was watching Morgan. Morgan wondered how long he had been looking at him, before he had noticed.

With a grin Morgan pulled his chair closer to Reid's bed, Reid's eyes seemed to be clear and he followed the chairs movement. Morgan took this as a good sign of his improving condition.

"Hey kid," he whispered, "Can you hear me?"

Reid glanced up at him, his expression showing how absurd he thought the question was.

"Yes" he responded in a quiet raspy voice.

Morgan's smile got bigger and he moved on to his biggest question. "Do you know my name?"

Reid licked his lips nervously and turned his head away.

"Reid?" Morgan tried again "Do you know who I am?" He asked urgently.

Reid turned his head back to face him.

"No" he whispered.


End file.
